


Reunion

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Canon, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike muses on meeting Drusilla again. Post NFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Only in the mid morning does Spike think of Drusilla; on the edge of sleep, his soul dense like platinum wire twined around his bones and the soft grit of vampire dust in the creases of his skin.He staked every vamp he crossed, no hesitation, but wide eyed ones with slender fae faces give him pause, remind him of the silhouette of his salvation.

Their reunion should have only one ending. Never would the stake feel so heavy. Yet, mid morning, in lieu of dreams, he envisions meeting her again, of allowing the vitriol to spill from her lips to feel the sharp ends of her nails on his flesh carving out his endless betrayals until she warbles his name, licks his seeping wounds and tears the shredded cloth from his body and beats forgiveness in a vicious renewal between them.

Never would the stake feel so heavy.


End file.
